


Fast Ponies and Gift Horses

by misura



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Your horse isreally fast," said Laurent, face flushed with excitement.





	Fast Ponies and Gift Horses

Somewhat belatedly, it occurred to Damen that when Auguste had told him his brother rode 'a very fast pony', it had been a gentle hint, rather than a statement of fact.

"Your horse is _really fast_ ," said Laurent, face flushed with excitement.

_It's yours, if you want it._ Not the wisest offer to make, probably. At Laurent's age, Damen had been learning how to ride horses into battle, but it was clear that, in Vere, things were done differently.

Of course, Damen was the heir, while Laurent was just the younger prince.

"Yes," he said, realizing some sort of response might be called for. "She was bred for the hunt," he added, hoping that might serve as an explanation for her 'speed'.

Laurent nodded, trying to look knowing and falling somewhat short of the mark. There was a sweetness to him that made it easy to let down one's guard around him, to forget that he was Veretian and thus not to be trusted.

Damen did not think he knew anything his father would not wish the Veretians to find out, but even so, he reminded himself to watch his words.

"My brother tells me that I'll get a horse, too, for my next birthday," said Laurent. "If I'm good."

It was hard to picture Laurent being 'not good' - almost as hard as it was to picture him with a sword.

"That sounds fair," Damen said. He imagined the standards for the behavior of children in Vere were much like those in Akielos.

"I think my father wants me to wait longer." Laurent looked glum. "He's very protective."

_Anyone who sees you next to your brother would be protective,_ Damen thought.

"Auguste says _he_ got his first horse when he was that old, too, though, so there's no reason why I shouldn't, as well, and besides, I'm a very good rider." Laurent made the last bit sound like a question.

Damen was relieved that he need not lie. "You are. Your seat is very good." The special saddle helped, but still.

Laurent nodded, pleased. "I like horses. Well, and ponies, too, of course. Especially this one. Even if she couldn't beat your horse, she's still very fast."

_The fastest pony in all of Vere, likely._ Damen felt reluctant to agree to what was, essentially, a deception, however well-intended.

When he had overheard Kastor talking about how he would sometimes let Damen win during one of their practice fights, he had felt hurt, indignant. Betrayed, almost.

_'You are my brother, and I wish for you to always be honest in your dealings with me,'_ he had said, and Nikandros had told him, afterwards, that he had sounded hopelessly stuffy and silly, but Kastor had given him a long look and then nodded solemnly, saying that he understood and that Damen was right in demanding not to be treated like a child anymore.

"Ponies are very nice," was the reply he finally settled on, which seemed a very diplomatic thing to say.

"I've already seen my horse," Laurent said. "My brother's training her himself. He's very good at that - at everything, really. Except maybe reading and writing. He thinks those things are boring."

_The ability to read and write is an essential skill for a king._ So Damen's father and teachers had told him, and he assumed that his father, at least, would know, even if Damen privately agreed with Auguste.

"So we've agreed that when he's king, I'll be doing those things for him." Laurent smiled happily.

Damen smiled back, mostly because it was impossible not to. He could not think of a single thing that he would wish Kastor to do in his place, once he was king. They were too much alike.

"Of course, that won't be for a very long time yet," Laurent said.

"Perhaps, by then, your brother will have come to share your interest," said Damen. _Or you, his._

Laurent sighed. "I don't think so. Although he does like it when I tell him about the stories I've read. Do you think, if I stopped doing that, he might try and read them for himself?"

_I think that I'm in enough trouble with your brother for winning our race._ "I don't really know your brother all that well," Damen said. "What do you think yourself?"

Laurent considered. "I think it would be unkind to insist he reads stories when he'd rather be training or out riding with my father."

"You're probably right," Damen said, relieved.

Laurent bit his lip. "Before we get back ... I'm not supposed to know about the horse. You won't tell him, will you? He wants it to be a surprise. I'll act as if I didn't know."

_All Veretians lie and deceive._ Though as far as lies and deceit went, this seemed rather benign.

"I won't tell him," Damen promised. _He may very well know already._ Laurent wasn't exactly subtle, or good at hiding his emotions.

"Thank you," Laurent said. "You're - " He bit his lip. "You're not what I expected."

Damen grinned. "You're not what I expected, either."

He caught himself hoping that the peace talks might go well, that Laurent would never be forced to learn how to fight with a sword or lead men into battle and that they might meet again.


End file.
